jdotgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scourge Brawl Beginner's Tutorial
Energy - Gain 1 energy bar at the start of your turn (keep track!). - Maximum of 5 energy bars total. This means on turn 5, each player should have 5 energy. Every turn after turn 5, each player has a total of 5 energy. Drawing Cards - The player who goes first starts off with a hand including their hero card and two other cards from their shuffled, face-down deck. - The player going second starts off with a hand including their hero card and three other cards from their shuffled, face-down deck. - You draw one card at the start of your turn, including the start of the game/start of the first turns. - You can have a maximum of seven '''cards in your hand at a time. If you have seven in your hand and draw another card, it gets discarded. Energy Bars - On a card, the white number in the blue crystal in the top left is the energy cost. This means you must have that much energy left to play it. - On each turn, a player can play as many cards as possible until they run out of energy bars. For example, on a turn when you have the maximum 5 energy bars, you can play 1 card that costs (5) energy, 3 cards that cost (2), (2), and (1) energy, etc. - NOTE: You do NOT have to spend all your energy bars every turn. However, unused bars do not transfer over to your following turns. Minions - Cards that have a number on the bottom left and a red droplet on the right and some text in between are minions. - The space in between you and your opponent is called the battlefield. When you play a minion, put it in the battlefield–closest to you in a horizontal line formation. You can have a maximum of 5 minions at a time. You can arrange minions however you want in said formation, but only when you initially play them. After playing a minion, it cannot be moved from its place. See the diagram on the right for help on how to set up the battlefield/playing space. Initiations - Initiating die rolls is how you battle between two minions on the battlefield. After playing a minion, it must wait until the start of your next turn before you can initiate a die roll onto an enemy minion. If a minion has waited a turn and you want to initiate a die roll, follow these steps: # Look at the number in the yellow circle in the bottom left of your minion's card. That number is called your minion's '''scare. Remember that number, as it may help you decide what enemy minion to initiate on! If the number is 0 (zero), this minion won't be able to initiate any die rolls, but will be able to be initiated on by your opponent! # Look at your opponent's minions. It is more likely for you to win a die roll if your minion has a higher scare than your opponent's. Verbally state which one of your minions is initiating a die roll onto which one of your opponent's minions. # Grab some dice. If both minions have the same exact scare, each player rolls 1 die. If one minion has a higher scare, the owner of that minion rolls 2 dice, while the owner of the minion with less scare rolls only 1 die. At the same time, roll the dice. Whoever has the highest combined total wins! If both players have the same combined total, it is a tie. However, the player who initiated that die roll can choose to initiate with that minion again: on the same enemy, or a different one! # The loser of the die roll looks at the red droplet in the bottom right of their minion's card that just lost. If there is no number located there, then the minion has been frightened. Create a pile for these frightened minions, one for each player. Whenever you discard a card that is a minion it goes there as well. - NOTE: Each individual minion can only initiate a die roll on their respective player's turn ONCE. As many different minions can choose to initiate a die roll, but each minion itself can only initiate a total of ONE TIME PER TURN! - NOTE: See a number in the red droplet? Use our other guides to learn about the Health keyword. Objective - The objective of Scourge Brawl is to reduce your opponent's hero's armor to zero. - By the end of the second player's turn 6 (the second turn both players have maximum energy bars 5), both players must play their hero cards. If not, a player is given 1 armor until doing so. Armor - After playing a hero card, turn over your on-going power card. Your on-going power card is colored similarly to your hero card and is shaped like a shield with a circular picture and an energy cost on top of it. Refer to the "Setting Up the Playing Area" image above if you are confused. On-going power cards can be used once per turn on all turns. - Set your hero card to the side. Look at the number in the gray shield on the bottom right of the card. That number is your armor. Each hero has a different amount of armor! How to Win - The objective is to make it so that you have minions that can initiate die rolls while your opponent does not control any of their minions. If it is after turn 6, your minions may initiate die rolls onto the enemy hero so long as no enemy minions are in your way. - When doing so, the owner of the minion roll 2 dice, and the owner of the hero rolls 1. If the minion loses, nothing happens. If the hero loses, the hero loses 1 armor. When it reaches zero, the other player wins! Fatigue - The only other way to lose armor is through fatigue. Fatigue occurs when you have no cards left in your deck. - You get three warnings after reaching fatigue. This means that every time you would normally draw a card, you are instead warned. When you would draw your fourth card, your hero loses 1 armor. Spells - Spells are unique cards that can affect the state of the game in your favor. Each spell acts as a normal card with an energy cost, but does not have a scare value. Each spell has a unique effect! - After you play a spell, create a separate discard pile for spells only, one for each player, and place it there. When you discard a spell, it also goes there. Building a Deck - Ready to play? Well, first you've got to build a deck! - First, choose a hero card. Hero cards are legendary cards (orange gem in center, dragon border above the image), have a gray shield in the bottom right with a number, some text in the center, a portrait image, and an energy cost. Make sure you grab the on-going power that goes with your hero! Remember, it has matching colors! Also, don't forget these hero cards start in your hand, and the on-going power card starts face down to the side, until you play your hero card and activate it! -Next, look at your hero card's name. Find the cards that are also labeled by that hero's name (hero-specific cards). They will be colored the same. (i.e. If Hagg is your hero, find cards colored similarly to Hagg!). When we say "colored similarly," we mean that the colors that border the card text and image are the same. - Now, look at your hero again. If your hero is Veragonda, Jordan, or Irilla, find the set of gray bordered cards with a blue banner and a radial sign in the top left hand corner (team-specific, Garagzhan cards). If your hero is Numana, Hagg, or Lyfos, find the set of gray bordered cards with a red banner and a mechanical sign in the top left hand corner (team-specific, Invurdi Cards). - NOTE: You and your opponent must choose heroes from opposite teams (Garagzhan vs. Invurdi) (i.e. Numana can not play against Hagg or Lyfos, he must play again Veragonda, Jordan, or Irilla). - Pick a total of 20 cards from the piles of cards you've found! DO NOT include your hero card as one of the 20! - Once your ready, shuffle the decks. Check out our other guides on keywords before playing! Category:Scourge Brawl